Wind To Thy Wings, Windsib
by ArianSkye
Summary: A story of two Herald Trainee's. One with no recollection of who she is, the other, an Tayledras with a knack for finding what's lost. When the two met, strange things start to occur. OCxOC Not sure when the time period is yet.


**Wind To Thy Wings, Wingsib**

**A/N: Just a little thought I had in my head that I decided to turn into a small fanfic. Hope everyone likes it. It's my first Mercedes Lackey Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the characters in here. And even then, I don't really own them either, do I.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 1-Where am I?**

Pale eyes fluttered open for the first time in a long time. She had no clue how long she'd been asleep, but then again, in her mind, it really didn't matter that much.

It was dark. She was afraid of the dark, she realized. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down some.

It didn't help very much.

'_Where am I?'_ She thought, panicky.

**-Don't worry Chosen, your safe.-** A voice said in her head. It was a male, soft, warm, and full of love. Suddenly, she felt a little more at ease.

**-What?-** She questioned, suddenly curious about the voice in her head. **–Who are you? Where am I?-**

**-In Valdemar. Do not fret though. Rest now.-**

**-Valdemar…..it's familiar…I can't remember though…-**

**-Rest Chosen.-**

**-If I do, will you…tell me more when I wake up again?-**

**-Yes Chosen.-**

**-….Okay….-**

* * *

She awoke a second time. This time though, the room was filled with light, drifting softly through a small window above her.

She attempted propping herself up a little, and quickly found that it was a bad idea. Her head started to spin, and she was forced to lie back down. As soon as she was back down, the room slowly ceased it's spining, and she was more than a little grateful for that.

From her lying position on the bed, she looked around, and tried to take in her surroundings. The walls of the sall room were washed white, and other than a small mirroon the wall across from her, nothing hung on them. The bed she'd been sleeping in had white sheets, with a matching white comforter, and soft feather pillows, also white. There was a small nightstand next to the bed, and, under the mirror, was a washstand with a pitcher and bowl for washing. Other than that, there wasn't anything noteworthy.

The door to the room opened, and revealed a person behind it. It was a woman, in her early to mid-thirties, with tied back, pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore an outfit of emerald green, and in her hands was a tray with a bowl on it. She looked surprised that the girl was awake.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed, walking quickly to the bedside, setting the tray down on the small nightstand. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy," She croaked out. Her voice was hoarse from lack of use, and sounded awful.

"I expected as much," the girl said, taking a rag off the tray and dipping it in the bowl. "You got a pretty nasty bump on the head."

The girl made a funny face. How'd she bump her head?

**-Don't tell me you don't remember Chosen.-** The warm voice from the last time she was awake rang in her head.

"Don't remember what….?" She muttered, just loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, a perplexed look on her face. "Why are you talking to yourself? There's nobody in the room?"

The girl looked up at here, a dead serious look in her pale eyes. "The voice in my head. He keeps calling me 'Chosen'."

The blondes eyes got slightly wider for a moment. "I'll be right back," She said, moving toward the door. "I forgot to get something." She then left, leaving the girl alone again.

She sighed. **–Okay, who are you?-** She asked the male voice in her head. **–Why are you in my head? And why do you keep calling me 'Chosen'?-**

**-I am Winter. And the reason I am 'In your head', so to speak, is because you are my Chosen.-**

**-What do you mean by Chosen?-**

Before he could answer her, her attention was diverted back to the room. The blonde girl had re-entered, and was staring at her. "Um, are you up for some company?" She asked, a slightly worried look on her face.

The girl in the bed nodded, compeletly confused. The blonde opened the door again, and a man, about the same age as the blonde, walked in. His hair was brown, and slightly shaggy, but not like he never washed it or anything, and his eyes were a brown to match his hair. He was taller than the blonde, but not by too much. His outfit was all brilliantly white.

"Heyla," He said, still smiling. "How are you?"

"I've been better, I think," she said, her voice still soft and hoarse. "A little dizzy."

The man nodded. "Ah. I see," He said, nodding slightly. "Are you up for a question or two?"

"I suppose so." She looked at the mirror for a moment, then looked at him again. "Is it about the voice in my head?" She asked, her face placid, but her eyes questioning him.

"Yes."

"I'm not lying."

"I didn't think you were. I was just going to ask what your Companions name is."

She blinked. "Oh. His name is Winter. He sounds very nice."

"Winters a good lad, just like his sister, my Companion."

She blinked again, this time, a confused look crossed her face, not just her eyes. "You have a Companion? What's their name?" Suddenly, she found she was full of questions.

The man laughed. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Her name is Chandra."

**-My sister enjoy's having him as her Chosen. She says things are never boring when he's around.-**

She laughed, and the man in front of her raised an eyebrow at her. "Whats so funny?" He asked, bemused by her laughing.

"Oh nothing," She replied, still smiling. "Just something Winter said."

He noddeded again. "So, what's your name?"

The girl blinked. **–What is my name?-**

**

* * *

**

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N: Gah! Normally I don't write cliffhangers, but I felt like doing it on this one. Well, I hope everyone enjoys it!!**

_**Kuramas Girl Angel**_


End file.
